In my head at one in the morning
by inuharrytwiclique
Summary: This will be my collection of Kinn Prompts for the story challenges of OrangeAnimals. Going to be rated M incase there are more graphic ones later...ya. Kinn, Slash, boy-love oh the fun
1. hoping for a dreamless sleep

**A/N:**

**I'm doing the Kurt/Finn prompt challenge thingy by OrangeAnimals. All of the stories here will be one-shots until I have my own little collection of one-shots. Each chapter will be the new weekly prompt. Just sounds like fun to do, if you've got the time you should go check it out as well.**

**Blah Blah Blah (Beta) Blah Blah Blah (Thanks) Blah Blah Blah xxXAngelDreamerXxx**

**Prompt:**

_Rated K+_

_Kurt wakes up to a bad dream, Finn comforts him._

_BONUS POINTS IF: The dream is about Finn_

**~``~``~``~Finn~``~``~``~**

The night air was still around me as I breathed deeply in my sleep. My dreams were of sweet nothing, or at least nothing I'd remember when I woke up. This time it was about football. Just watching a game play out, no special twist. It was comforting and made my lips curl into a small grin as I clutched tightly to my pillow in my sleep. That's when that god awful sound pierced through my dream and shattered it. It was a shriek of terror, pure unadulterated terror. Finally I was able to pull myself tiredly from the lovely dream and wake myself up.

I sat up in my bed, blinking through the sleepy haze and darkness. My eyes were sore from not having rested long enough. I looked through the pitch black of night and over to where Kurt's bed was. Kurt, my almost-step-brother was sitting up in his bed. I could only see his silhouette, so I had no idea what he was doing. I reached over and clicked on the light, blinking against the sudden brightness of the room.

"Kurt?" I asked, my voice laced thick with sleep.

Now that I could see better I knew something was most definitely wrong. The thin brunette boy was clutching his covers with a great strength, his hands shaking around the white cloth. His entire body was trembling, and when he turned his head to lock his blue eyes with my brown ones worry struck me deep to my core. It was rare to see Kurt so messed up and vulnerable. I quickly threw off my blankets and moved to sit on his bed. The second I made contact with his bed, he leaned over and comfortably wrapped himself in my arms.

Before, I would have been a bit uncomfortable to be holding Kurt like this, so steadily and intimately, but now it seemed like second nature. Since the whole incident with me calling him a fag and then me dressing like a red rubber superhero and getting back into the house, Kurt and I had gotten seriously close. I was sure his dad would never forgive me, but that wouldn't matter now, especially with the looks Kurt gave him when he looked at me angrily.

Then there was the day Kurt and I got into another fight, all because I wanted to go out with the guys, and he had not-so-calmly said that we had a 'cooking date'. His dad had come in and seen us shouting at each other, but just as he was about to step in and probably kick me out for good, I just got so frustrated that I moved forward and kissed Kurt, making him drop the wooden spoon in his hand and his dad emit a very un-manly noise. I'd been confused for a while but I'd finally come around, and so had our parents, and now Kurt and I were going steady; with constant watch because Burt was always afraid I would _violate_ his baby boy.

Anyways, Kurt's hand clutched around my thin white t-shirt and he shook and shivered against me. I let my hand come up and run through his hair while I made soft shushing noises and moved us so I could slip under the blankets and lay with him in his bed. It was always warmer then Kurt and I were under the same blanket, our bodies reacting to each other and becoming warm. I slunk my arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. His nails dug lightly into the skin of my back and I inhaled his scent.

"What happened?" I asked softly, as not to startle him. I knew that despite the hard front he put up, Kurt was as fragile as porcelain.

"Bad dream." He sniffed and I ran my thumb over his upper cheek, catching unfallen tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" He nodded into my chest and clung tighter to me.

"You didn't want me." He spoke as if he were talking of the dead. I pulled away to look at him in question. "You left me for Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and this giant talking sour patch kid." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"A, uh," I coughed to hide a laugh. "A Sour Patch Kid?" He nodded and looked at me, completely serious. "W-what flavor was it?"

"Finn!" He reached up between us to smack me lightly on the forehead. "This is serious." I rose an eyebrow at him. " it was one of the red ones."

"Good, because if it were a yellow one I might be considered a man-whore." Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to pull away but I kept him firm in place. "Okay, sorry. I can promise you I will not leave you for Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany or even a giant sour patch kid. Though that would be awesome." He cracked a smile and I figure now was my chance to take payment for waking me up in the middle of the night.

I leaned down to meet his lips with mine. My own were a bit chapped from breathing through them in my sleep, while his were soft and smooth. I fell deeply into the taste of warm vanilla sugar and strawberries. He moved back against my own lips, our heads moving back and forth to meet each other's rhythm. I let my hand trail down his side, relishing in the shivers it sent up his spine and the goose-bumps it raised on his arms. I swallowed down the choked moans he made as my fingers played against his skin. Slowly I let my fingers play under the hem of his shirt, happy to finally be able to be close with him without one of our parents breathing down our neck.

As if on cue, the light from the upstairs hall came through the door, which we'd been told to leave open at all times. I sighed enraged against Kurt's lips, and pulled back as footsteps came down the stairs. I looked over to see Burt standing there with crossed arms and my mom behind him, rubbing her bare arm in an attempt to warm it from the cold. I shrunk about three feet under Burt's gaze as he took in the scene of me in bed with Kurt.

"Uh, what's going on here guys?" Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against his pillow dramatically. "You wanna go back to your own bed there, buddy?" My mom chuckled under her breath and trailed her way back up the stairs while Burt watched and waited for me to get up.

I gave Kurt a small peck on the lips, our parents having seen us kiss a ton of times, and pulled myself out of the warmth and over to my own bed, which seemed cold now compared to Kurt's. Burt gave a comment on just doing what he does because he loves Kurt before going back up to bed. I turned over the light after getting a last glance at Kurt, falling asleep thinking about Burt's protectiveness over his son.

Of course that didn't change the fact that I woke up with Kurt's small body wrapped in my own taller frame. Our legs were tangled, and he curled into my chest with my arms wrapped possessively around his back. I smiled into his hair before kissing the top of his head, slowly waking him, only to be met with bright blue orbs that melted my soul each time I looked into them.

**Don't really care about winning, this isn't my best and it's a bit short for my taste but hey, I tried, right? Plus, it's a good waste of time at 2 : 56 in the morning.**

**Seriously, you should try writing out the prompts as well, it's going to be a fun challenge.**


	2. Popsicles

**Second entry for OrangeAnimals prompt contest thing. It's so much fun! If you haven't entered then please write for them as well, it's so awesome. Also congratulations to last weeks winner, MorganD . Great story!**

**Prompt:**

_Rating: K+_

_The glee club is going to have a ball room dance competition. Rachel keeps getting mad at everyone about not being perfect. Since Rachel and Finn are dating Finn wants to impress her, so he asks Kurt for help. _

_BONUS IF: Rachel catches them together._

**~Finn~**

Why did everyone else have it so easy? Why couldn't someone _else _be six foot three inches, awkward and clumsy with terrible dancing skills? Nope, it just _had_ to be me that was six foot three and tripped on air while walking down the school hallways. I was afraid to even move, and I was getting grilled for it hard. Oh sure, Mr. Schue was all _'Let's have a ballroom dance competition!'_ and _'You can pick your own partners!'_ well it wasn't so cool anymore.

Rachel Berry. She was a nice enough girl. She had a smokin' hot body and was actually pretty cool...when she wanted to be. I really liked her and stuff. So after we'd completely bombed Regionals and she lost her boyfriend Jesse, I moved back into town. I had been dating her before and messed up, but I wasn't going to do that again. I wanted, no, _needed_, this to work out between us. So I decided that I had to do everything I could to show her that I was better than Jesse St. James, a dancing and singing star who is basically Rachel in male form and is practically made for her. I needed to be _better _than that.

"Finn! You need to actually move!" She snapped at me for the umpteenth time that day and once again, everyone's eyes were on us, some filled with pity and some looking like they were trying to hold in laughter. Finally though, I was saved by the bell that signaled the end of school.

I sighed as everyone hurried to grab their things and sprint out into the crowd of students rushing through the halls trying to claw their way to freedom. I stayed back a bit though, waiting for Kurt. He was my almost-step-brother now, and we kinda drove home together, so it was the least I could do to wait for him. Today he was carrying a giant poster board for a project in his English class, three different school bags, _and_ he was currently trying to keep his hat from falling off his head. I decided, despite how amusing it was to watch him juggle everything, that I would jump in and help him out a bit.

"Here." I took the hat off his shoulder and put it on top of my head, probably looking really weird in it, and grabbed the poster board and one of the three bags from him. He smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Finn." He held the door open to lead us out to the school parking lot for me as I went through with all his stuff.

"What are brothers for, right?" He gave an awkward nod and helped me get everything into the back of my truck before climbing in, making his usual snobby comment about my truck that I genuinely ignored for both his and my health and buckling in.

"So I saw your dancing today in glee Rachel's poor, poor feet." He smirked, resting his head on the glass of his window.

"Yeah, well, _you _try being my size and still moving around easily for once You were good though." I looked down when a blush spread across his cheeks in a faint pink color, obviously embarrassed about the idea of me watching him dance.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a huge compliment since I don't lead, and Mercedes _made_ me lead. She hates always having to be the guy in our relationship." He laughed a bit at his own joke, and I offered a kind smile. "You know, if you just didn't concentrate so much, then I bet you'd be a great ballroom dancer. It just takes practice."

That's when Stupid Finn came into play. 'Stupid Finn' was what I called myself when I had a stupid idea that I don't think through at first, but still try to do it anyways, because at the moment it sounds cool. In reality though. I'm probably just going to make a fool out of myself in the next five seconds after I try it. Well, Stupid Finn was out for blood at the moment and nothing was stopping him.

"Hey, why don't you teach me how to dance! You can be the chick." That's about when what I had said sunk in, and I wanted to hit my head against the steering wheel of the car.

Kurt and I were still only just getting into a comfort zone with each other again after I called all his stuff faggy and his dad yelled at me. I had put on the clown suit, and Kurt had forgiven me, but there was so much more to it than that. For about a week after the incident, Kurt's dad would glare at me, and refused to watch TV in the same room as me. Then after awhile that passed by, and Kurt and I were still trying to get comfortable around each other. Every time he'd do something remotely girly I'd have a small shouting fit and he'd hiss back, but then we'd both remember that we were being incredibly stupid and just go back to forgiving each other. We were finally starting to get to a point where occasional touching, like a bro hug or something, was okay as long as it lasted for under five seconds at maximum.

"Are you serious, because I can't tell " Kurt's voice came out halfway between curious and offended.

"Uh," Well only one thing I could do now. "Yeah...I'm serious." My grip on the steering wheel tightened as I waited through the uncomfortable silence for his answer.

"Okay." He squeaked out just as we pulled into the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson household. I barely had time to look at him before he was gone, racing for the front door. He was probably just as nervous as I was now.

***Kurt***

I'd been watching the clock move around in a tantalizingly slow circle for hours, willing it to speed up and end the school day already. Finn Hudson, the most perfect boy on earth, was asking _me_ for help. I didn't mean he was perfect as in flawless, because he _definitely _had flaws, I meant that he was perfect in the fact that he was all-natural. He was stupid, clumsy, charming, and funny all at once. He was real, not fake like some of the other jerks who just tried to hide their flaws. Finn let them show and didn't care who saw them, that's why I liked him. But my love would never be returned, especially since I had messed up _big time _and we'd become almost-step-brothers.

I will admit, my plan worked out perfectly, just not the way I had originally planned. _My_ plan was to get closer to Finn, and I had. He was my best friend, but that wasn't what I had intended. Oh well, some things just don't always work out. But now I could finally get a chance to be alone with him without being under the watch of our parents, our friends or, worst of all, Rachel Berry, demon chick from Hell.

So, finally school had ended and I was currently waiting for Finn in the ballet studio where we had agreed to meet. The meeting place had led to a very interesting conversation with Finn though, '_we have a ballet studio?' _Sometimes that boy was too clueless for words to describe. Knowing how powerful his stupidity could be, he'll probably end up becoming the president or something in the future.

"Come on, Finn." I mumbled under my breath, checking the clock on my phone for the thousandth time since I'd been sitting here waiting. Five minutes passed and I groaned, leaning back against the large mirrored wall. As if on cue, Finn burst through the door, trying to catch his breath. He doubled over and held his hands to his sides, panting and gulping down air. I rose an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Rachel was...and the ice cream running tired." With that he collapsed on the floor, spreading his arms and legs as if he were going to make a snow angel, his chest rising and falling heavily with each over extended breath he took.

"Uh, okay ?" I sat there, watching him in confusion and waiting for him to get his breath back under control.

"Sorry." He said, pushing up so that he was resting on his elbows and facing me. "Rachel was trying to get an ice cream from that ice cream truck that comes to sit out by the school, and it was driving away, so I tried to flag it down for her. Then I remembered that I was meeting you so I ran all the way here and that's when I came in." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, well now that the ice cream issue has been fixed, let's dance." I stood at held up my hands as if I were about to do the tango, letting a pout cover my lips.

**~Finn~**

I hated dancing, probably more than I hated homework, but all of that changed with Kurt. It was just so much easier to get when he explained it. Maybe it was because he told me everything slowly, and even let me write a few things down.

Or maybe it was because I'd been hanging out with him a lo,t and it was just easy to get the stuff he talked about now.

But maybe, just maybe, it was because I didn't feel pressured around him.

Whenever I danced with Rachel I felt like I had something to prove, like one wrong move and she'd leave me again. Plus, every time I messed up she'd yell at me, and no one likes to be yelled at. Especially if it's from a girl wearing a bright pink sweater with a picture of a rainbow on the front.

At first Kurt was just explaining what we had to do, going through each step simply and slowly. I had to get out a paper and pen when he started to explain where my hands were supposed to go, though. I was extremely shocked that he laughed when I showed him my drawing of a girl with boobs, which was so not the reaction I had expected. Then he showed me what we were both going to be doing, but by himself. It was kind of funny watching him dance both of the parts with the air at first.

"Alright, get over here, Hudson." He waved after I stopped laughing from watching him spin himself around in a circle. "Okay, I have to put my hand on your shoulder," He demonstrated by placing his hand lightly on my shoulder. I could feel it shaking. "Then you can put your hand on my waist." We both sort of exhaled sharply when I moved in to close most of the distance between us, ghosting my hand over the small of the side of his back. "Good."

Kurt looked down in the space between us and I followed his gaze. He aligned our feet, the toe of his shoes touching mine. I felt weird and awkward but I couldn't let him know that. How would we get any better if we never tried? So I moved closer, ignoring the red flags and warning signals flying through my brain. As Kurt looked up, his lips parted ever so slightly. His bluey-green eyes met my dark brown ones and I was hooked, unable to look away.

I heard the music start up in the background and I took Kurt's other hand in mine, neither of our gazes leaving the others even for even a second. Then it just came naturally, moving fluidly as if it were second nature and we did this all the time. I didn't step on his feet once. We moved around the room slowly at first, letting ourselves get used to each other, but then it was like an explosion. We moved together like we were one, turning and twisting. I moved and he'd move not even a second after, like our bodies were joined. I could do anything, and he'd follow my lead. I could tell him to do anything with my own movements, and he'd do it.

Somewhere in the dance we just got comfortable and sunk together, melding into each other's arms. His chest moved against mine as mine worked back against his while we moved. His head came up to the bottom of my chin, so I was able to rest it there when the music slowed and we just simply swayed. It felt so calm, so nice to be with him in this way. I felt connected to him in a way I hadn't been with anyone else. Kurt was special, it was easy to tell, and anyone could see it.

Sadly the song was coming to an end. I finished it off by moving him away from my body and holding onto his hand and then twirling him back into me, his back against my side and my arm wrapped around his chest. I watched his face grow extremely soft and happy, a look I'd only ever seen before when he slept. I didn't even realize I'd moved my face down closer to his own until I felt my lips graze his jaw. He gasped out a shocked breath, sounding as if he'd been punched in the gut, and froze against me.

I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to continue this, as if it was going to be good for us. I guess Stupid Finn had come back for more. I pressed my lips against his jaw with more pressure now, but I couldn't stop there. As if my body had a mind of its own, my lips traveled up the side of his face to his cheek, then over to the side of his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss against the corner. While I was performing this little kiss parade my hands had released Kurt's own and moved down his sides, grabbing his hips.

I turned him to me while keeping my hands on him the entire time. He looked at me with wide eyes that compelled me to move forward. I gently touched his lips with my own while still trying to keep as much distance between us as possible. When I moved back he let out another breath, and his eyes sunk down to connect his eye lids together and let his eyelashes brush over the tops of his cheeks. I took his breathy '_Finn_' as a signal to continue, even though in the back of my mind I knew it was him telling me to stop.

I didn't think. After all, that's what Kurt told me not to do in the first place, why ignore that advice now? I didn't think about the other guys. I didn't think about the fact that we were practically brothers. I especially ignored the fact that I was dating Rachel.__All there was in the moment was me and Kurt. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around him securely. His hands rested on my chest, obviously a weak attempt to push me away with no effort. I closed the distance again, adding more to the kiss this time. It wasn't like a two second thing this time. It was more than that, so much more. To call it making out would be wrong as well, because it was still so simple, but it was more than I'd ever felt with anyone before. I moved my lips gently against his and he instantaneously responded, gliding his along with mine again.

"Finn!" He hissed more violently this time, pulling away and out of my grip sharply, holding a hand to his mouth. I was confused for a second but then I heard the door to the ballet studio click open. Rachel stood there, smiling and holding three popsicles in her hand.

"Hey, guys!" She said all smiley, but when she saw Kurt's face, all pale and hurt looking she jumped into concerned mode. "Kurt, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Rachel." He said weakly but Rachel bought it, walking over and handing me a Popsicle.

"So how's everything going? Kurt, I think it's really nice that you're teaching Finn how to dance." She slunk and arm around my waist and pressed a kiss to the side of my face.

"Everything's fine, Rach." I said bitterly, not meaning for it to come out like that. Unfortunately, this was Rachel Berry, so she caught it.

"O-okay." She stuttered, taking a step back. "Um, I'll see you in glee tomorrow." She quickly handed Kurt his Popsicle and made her way to the door. "Bye." She said sadly before leaving the room in silence.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt snapped after a few seconds of silence passed by.

"I-I-," But he cut me off, walking towards me with a hand on his hip.

"No, I want a real answer, not a made up one, Finn Hudson." I flinched. He usually used my full name and it had come to be a nickname of sorts, but this was different. Instead of its usual flirty and teasing tone, it had a bite to it that was nothing short of deadly.

"I- uh " I searched my brain and latched onto the first answer that came to my mind, already programmed to fix things in these types of situations. "I love you?" The room froze.

Okay by 'these situations' I meant things like when my mom was angry that I didn't turn my shirts right side out when she did laundry, or when I broke something of great importance. It was the answer that had sunk in for things like that when I was four. Now, though, it was taken a totally new way. Kurt was actually in love with me, and saying things like that would only confuse him further, but now there was nothing to cover it up. Then I started to really think, maybe it came out because I _did_ mean it. Maybe my brain knew it before I had. It was pretty smart when it wanted to be.

"W-what?" He gasped. I blinked and stood taller.

"Y-yeah. I love you." The words came out a bit thicker, but I felt more sure of myself this time. "I love you." I kept repeating them until I could look down at Kurt and they came out naturally.

He was stunned when I pulled him in for another kiss. I broke away quickly though as two cold spots appeared through our shirts. I looked down to find one red stain and one blue stain from the popsicles Rachel had dropped off for us. My eyes widened in fear now. Kurt was super picky about his clothes, they meant almost as much as his dad did to him. Surely I was dead. When my eyes met his I was surprised to find something other than anger in them. He plucked my Popsicle out of my hand and threw both of them aside before throwing his arms around my neck and kissing me fully. I followed lead this time and kissed back, my arms maneuvering their way around his waist once again.

Watching everyone dance was a ton of fun the next day. Mr. Schue had gotten Mrs. Pillsbury to judge our dance competition. Kurt and Mercedes didn't make it all the way through their dance, because Kurt kept trying to switch positions to the girls part and eventually they just gave up, ending in a fit of laughter and one of their weird secret hair-move-handshake thingies. It made me smile to see him so happy. Then, of course, I danced the worst of anyone. I guess Rachel and just weren't meant to be partners.

**A/N:**

**So, funny enough it's one fifty six and I've just finished this prompt. I hope you enjoyed. I think it could have gone better but I'm not a one-shot kind of girl unless the idea is completely mine, so I think it turned out pretty good. Let me know what you think in a review.**


End file.
